Orange Juice
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: FH;AS stand for FAIRY HIGH; ART SCHOOL and is one of the highest top one school in the world. Of course, there are the delinquents, or 'Hard Rockers'. Also the 'Classics'; the geeks and those who are going after the rules. The one in the middle are called 'Nothingers', they are the mix of HR and Cls. Adding magic to it all, how will it end?


**Okay, first I have to apologize for not updating **_**After Story **_**in a week, but school is taking it hard on me and it's the last year of high school and I really do want to get into a nice collage. **

**So I'll have a small break from it and write this absolute NaLu filled story for you reader until the Autumn Break is and I **_**promise **_**to update **_**AS**_**! **

**Song I listen to right now: **_**Personal Jesus - Johnny Cash **_

**The plot is cliché with romance and full of drama. Hints of unrealistic humor also is included! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

_**~Orange Juice~**_

_**-:Chapter One:-**_

_**.**_

_FH;AS stand for _FAIRY HIGH; ART SCHOOL_ and is one of the highest top one school in the world. _

_Boys and girls in between the ages of 13-17 are mixed together in the classes. It depends on how the student's IQ in which class he or she will get to attend. _

_Of course, there are the delinquents, or 'Hard Rocker' they are being called and also the 'Classics'; the geeks and those who is going after the rules. _

_The one in the middle are called 'Nothingers', they are the mix of HR and Cls. _

_Adding magic to it all, how will it end?_

_'_

* * *

"Uuuuuggghhhhhhhhh…. I _hate _History!" a boy's voice yelled through the corridor, taking several students attention to him. Girl's blushing and their boyfriends glaring daggers at him. The other two boy's who walked beside the complaining youth rolled their eyes.

"For how long will you complain?" the tallest boy's deep and rough voice asked.

"Till I am as far as possible from that damn room!"

"Stop complaining, fried porch."

"You said something you cold hearted stripper?"

"What did you call me!"

"You started it!"

"Oh reaaaallyyyyy?"

"Oh yeas _reaaalllyyyyyyy_!"

Butting their forehead together the frenemies growled at each other.

"TEACHER!"

"Where?"

"Morons."

"You wanna fight too, metal core!"

"Bring it on, fire spitter!"

Amused people watched the battle go on in the middle of the central corridor. The boy with wild pink spikes hit one of the lockers with a loud bang and winced when the locks bored into his back.

"Now you have done it!" the pink headed teenager roared, his whole body set on flames. The taller boy smirked, his arms changing to iron sledges. The third one but his right fist into his open palm, a gust of ice spurt through the room.

"Bring it on, baby dragon!" the enflamed boy growled dangerously at the ice mage with eyes that glared fire arrows at him.

"You asked for it! Roar of the Fire Drag-"

"QUIT IT!" the voice of an angry teacher echoed through the hall.

"-on!"

A cloud of fire spurt out from the rosettes mouth and set everything on fire. The smoke alarms set off with their loud beeping, setting the other students in the building into panic.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! TO THE PRINCiPLE'S OFFICE, _NOW_!"

"Damnit…"

~õ~

"Natsu, tell me why you are here." the principle turned his chair around to face the boy. But with his short body he had to jump from the chair and up on the desktop instead. "Don't ignore me, young man."

"I don't get it why I'm here, all I did was to burn a locker."

"And the floor, all the lockers, doors, tables, the library, several girls shirts, memorials from sports events, the second floor, the ceiling on the third floor, a tree, some of Erza's hair and most important… _your own clothes._" Natsu looked down to his boxer clad legs and nether region.

"It's not my fault that I can't control my magic yet. You know that my dad died before he could tell me the last part." the youth silently gazed out from the window, seeing the sky start to cloud up. The principle sighed, accepting the defeat, this time.

"I know, but that's why Gildarts' helping you with the training."

"He's even more destructive!"

"_But _he can control his power." closing his mouth Natsu look down to his lap. Laying a shaking hand over his trembling fist. "Listen, go and change and then to the Music classroom." at the word 'music' Natsu hopped off the armchair and grinned big to the older man.

"Aye aye!" he saluted and then he was off.

Makarov watched after the boy walk fast down the corridor. Hearing squeals from the girls out there he sighed.

"That boy…"

* * *

**Woho! I got this finished just an hour before I have to go to bed! Hope you want more of this, I have plenty of things to write down. But now, I have to do my German homework! I have to spell and pronounce 19 countries on German… wish me luck! **

**By the way, check out my new Hetalia one-shot. It's slight PruHun (PrussiaXHungary), but don't read if you don't know who or what Hetalia is! **

**A review or two would be really nice to see on my phone's screen in tomorrow morning~ favs and alerts of course are also very nice to see!**

_**Love F-T-K~ (sorry for not adding any smileys… I'm kinda… well… not in the 'smiley-mood')**_


End file.
